


Three, two, one

by KseniyaChe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, conservatory plance event
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KseniyaChe/pseuds/KseniyaChe
Summary: Valentine's Day is the perfect time for a declaration of love, and Lance felt like he had everything covered. But a series of ridiculous accidents leads him to a dead end.
Relationships: Acxa/Keith (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Three, two, one

The Garrison hasn't had a party in a while. The first couple of years after the war there were none at all. Then Christmas returned. Iverson, by the way, was against it, but Shiro insisted. Today, after Christmas and New Year's party, St. Valentine's Day was celebrated. To make the holiday more fun, it was decided to hold it in the spirit of the highly stylized 1920s of the 20th century. Men in three-piece suits, women in flowing sheath dresses. It took several weeks to prepare for the party. Everyone was so excited that there was only talk about the upcoming evening instead of their work.

The huge dining room was completely redone for such an event. Snack tables were set up along the walls, and drinks were poured into several bars. A small orchestra played on the constructed stage. Several tables were set just in front of it. And everyone who wanted to dance had a huge space behind. Fortune-telling, fortune cookies, photo booths equipped with drones and appropriately decorated were arranged. The abundance of red hearts per square meter rippled the eyes.

Lance, in a cream three-piece suit, blue shirt and brown brogues with white accents, sat near the bar, scanning the room with a serious look. He was wearing a bowtie, and a neat boater hat with a flat, hard brim lay on the counter by him. McClain stared at the clock and then at the door, the toe of his left boot beating out a discordant rhythm. Everyone he knew was here. And some he did not know. The Garrison leadership stayed together closer to the tables. The cadets danced, huddled in noisy companies and had fun. Lance saw the tall figure of Shiro next to an officer. He caught a glimpse of the purple hair of Acxa, who was dancing with Keith — McClain would never have thought that the leader of Voltron could dance. Hunk stayed closer to the buffet table, but ate little. He was now a chef and was more concerned with the quality of the treats than eating them.

Everyone was here except Pidge. And it was she who Lance was looking in the crowd. More than three years have passed since the end of the war. The wound from his unhappy falling in love has long healed, and some time ago Lance began to notice that in the company of his smaller friend, the world seems brighter. Even the gray walls of the Garrison did not weigh on him that much. He could not name the exact day when he realized that he fell in love again. Not that he really cared to know. Because this feeling was so deep and felt so right, like no other in the world. Now it seemed to him that he had always loved Pidge. He just didn’t notice it. With curiosity and interest, Lance explored his own feelings towards Pidge, and was amazed to find that they were real, true, and even strange that they couldn't be touched before now.

It had been about six months since he realized that Pidge was the one he needed. He diligently took the sympathy from everyone and remained in blissful darkness that his friends (apart from Pidge, of course) already knew who had captured the former Red Paladin's heart. Today, on St. Valentine's Day, when everything around him breathed romance, he was going to reveal his feelings to her. He worried so much that his knees were trembling and palms sweated, which had never happened to him before. Not even with Allura The main question that tortured him was "Does she like me back?" Pidge's soul remained a mystery to him.

At the very least, he knew for sure that she enjoyed spending time with him. In general, they did what couples usually do: went to the cinema, cafes, took walks. Sometimes they would just sit in his or her room, minding their own business. Lance could watch her work endlessly, frowning in concentration and nibbling at the pencil. She used to sit cross-legged on the sofa in his room, tucking her hair back into a funny ponytail, and typing on the laptop keyboard at a manic speed. Lance didn't go into it. He could play on his phone, read, or just lie there with his legs between Pidge and the back of the sofa.

Yes, definitely, Lance thought, they were acting like a real couple. Only without kisses and long gazes and soul sharing. He desperately wanted to correct this mistake. So he made an ultimatum for tonight. He should tell her what he feels, come what may.

“Hey Lance,” Keith plopped down on the chair next to his friend, not letting go of Acxa’s hand. “Why so gloomy?”

“Nothing. I'm just… sitting here.”

“I can see it. Why are you alone? Where is your date?” Keith asked, knowing perfectly well the answers to all the questions. He signaled to the waiter to serve them drinks. Acxa sat down next to him, and Keith, picking up a chair, pulled her closer.

“W-what date? I don't have…” 

“I was sure that a whole bunch of girls would gather around you. You’re our main loverboy.” Keith hid a grin behind a glass.

“There was one before,” Acxa added calmly. “But everyone now knows that…”

”Shhhh,” Keith interrupted her, “don't give away all the secrets.”

Acxa rolled her eyes — earthlings! So weird. It is so easy to tell the one you love that you love them. Earthly traditions are so simple.

“Have you seen Pidge?” Keith asked with the most innocent look.

“Not yet.”

“That’s strange. I think she danced with Kinkade.”

“What?” Lance jumped up. “When? Why didn't you say it before? Where is she?” he bombarded Keith with questions, not noticing how Kogane almost chokes with laughter.

“Hush, loverboy, over there.” He gestured toward the stage where a group of junior officers were sitting at a table, including Veronica, who was whispering about something with… 

“Pidge,” Lance mumbled. He, not paying any more attention to Keith and Acxa, pulled his hat off the table and trudged towards Katie.

She was wearing an airy pink dress with one sleeve, her hair was beautifully styled in waves, and on the right was a hairpin with a snow-white feather. She was bewitchingly beautiful. How had he not seen her before? When did she manage to slip into the hall? Why didn't she come up to him? Lance was confident that he had chosen a strategically correct location, from where he could see both the entrance and the dance floor. But he didn't see her.

The closer Lance got to the table she was sitting at, the drier his mouth grew. In the end, he will have to do what he wanted.

McClain was so focused on Pidge, who was sitting half-turn to him and chatting about something cheerfully with Veronica, that he did not notice the waiter, who was carrying a tray full of glasses of punch. The crash was deafening.

“Quiznak , ” Lance exclaimed, jumping up and shaking off the pink punch, even though he knew for sure that the jacket was hopelessly ruined.

“Lance?”

Of course! She did not notice him all evening and danced with Kinkade, and when he got into such an awkward situation, she immediately noticed.

“ _ Maldición _ ,” Lance was still cursing, switching to Spanish with frustration, with the endless apologies of the waiter who was collecting the broken pieces. A couple more employees went to their aid to remove traces of the incident.

“Are you alright?” Pidge grabbed a napkin off the table and began helping Lance dry his jacket. “Oh, what a nuisance!”

“No, it’s not okay,” Lance muttered, pushing her hands away. “Hi, by the way.”

“Hi,” she froze for a moment. “Lance, I'm sorry. You have such a beautiful suit…” 

“I had,” he grunted in response and headed towards the restroom.

“Why is everything so stupid? Nonsense! Stupid waiter! I spent a fortune for this monkey suit…” In the restroom, Lance took off his jacket, carefully examining the damage. It will be lucky if the dry cleaning could do something for it. Thankfully, the waistcoat and shirt were kept clean, which gave Lance some encouragement. He frowned at himself in the mirror, hands on either side of the sink.

“Hey, buddy, what happened?” McClain's loneliness was disturbed by the one he did not want to see at all — Kinkade. Lance's brain was trying to reason logically. The guy did not know how important this evening was for him. Therefore, it makes no sense to dump his irritation on him. But Lance couldn't help himself.

“The last thing I need here is you! It's all your fault!”

“What? But I don’t even…” Ryan began to make excuses and then noticed a jacket with a huge pink spot. “Oh man, you can't save it,” he nodded at the jacket.

“You don’t have to say it. Sorry, dude. It's just this evening is really important to...” 

“Oh, so you wanted to impress a girl?” Ryan perked up.

“Yes. It's none of your business, though,” Lance slowly calmed down.

“Well, not everything is lost. The party is still far from over.”

“You’re probably right,” Lance hesitated a little, and then, trying to sound as casual as possible, asked, “So, um… you and Pidge… has she been here long?”

“No, not really. We just danced,” Kinkade justified for some reason.

“Just asking. I… hm, never mind.”

And Lance left with his jacket and hat. He walked over to the table where Pidge was sitting with his sister and other officers.

“Lance!” Katie looked up at him. “I'm so sorry, really…” 

“It’s nothing,” he replied, sitting down next to her and absently nodding in greeting to the guys. “Would you like to drink? I can get us something.”

“Yes. You know what,” Katie threw a quick glance at the company, “I'd better go with you. Who knows, what if you get tangled up in your legs again,” she teased him with a smile, and Lance couldn't not have noticed how Veronica winked at her.

Pidge and Lance sat down at the bar, exchanging meaningless phrases. Lance was desperately trying to figure out how to do what he had planned: not here, obviously; but he had to find a more romantic place. Should he ask her to dance? Or offer to go for a walk? Lance didn't even notice that Pidge was acting strange too. She constantly straightened her skirt and now and then touched the bracelets on the wrist on her left hand.

“You look wonderful,” Lance said sincerely, though not without hesitation, relieved to accept the drinks from the bartender.

“Thanks! You too. Well… despite the incident.”

Either it was Pidge's outfit, or the very atmosphere of the holiday, but her eyes were now shining brighter than the stars and she did not look at him as she usually did. Lance felt a new wave of hope.

They talked a little. During this time, Acxa with Keith, Shiro and Hunk managed to approach them, and Lance was looking at everyone angrily, almost snarling answers at their questions so they left them alone. It was hard for him to concentrate. Good thing that he was sitting, otherwise his legs would probably have buckled. For some reason, each of his friends considered it necessary to either wink at him or pat him on the shoulder, which made Lance blush and feel confused. Looking up, he noticed Pidge was as well.

Light pleasant music started playing, and Lance was about to open his mouth to invite Pidge to dance, when out of nowhere Kinkade appeared again, and after a few seconds McClain could only watch gloomily as Pidge danced with Ryan. He didn’t see Keith and Acxa watching the unfolding scene, giggling quietly and dancing nearby.

Lance, angry, got up from his seat and walked over to the first girl he came across. By sheer coincidence, it was Nadia, and not some stranger, and he led her in a dance closer to Pidge and Ryan, so that he could watch them. To McClain's annoyance, Kinkade was apparently flirting with Katie. Blinded by jealousy and a bad feeling, Lance, however, did not pay attention to how Pidge now and then looked around and tried to keep a decent distance from her partner.

“Well, Lance, it’s not working, isn’t it?” Keith asked as he and Acxa approached Lance and Nadia.

“What are you talking about?” asked Nadia.

Keith glanced eloquently towards Ryan and Pidge. Rizavi followed his gaze.

“Oh…” she drawled understandingly. “I see,” a mischievous smile flashed on her lips. “You know, I think you and I should go to the photo booth. I heard Ryan is going to take Pidge there.”

“Really? What do you suggest?” Lance, who sensed a catch but didn't know for sure what was happening, narrowed his eyes.

“Let's break them up. I like Ryan, you like Pidge.”

“What? How do you-”

“Come on, McClain, the entire Garrison knows that.”

“What do you mean — the entire Garrison?”

“Oh,” Nadia rolled her eyes, “except for Pidge, of course. Well, what will you say?”

“Let's do it!” Lance nodded emphatically when he saw Kinkade whisper something in Pidge's ear and she laughed.

When the song was over, Ryan led Pidge towards the photo booths, and Lance and Nadia hurried after them.

“I’ll do it,” Rizavi said quickly to Lance in his ear.

Ryan, like a gentleman, let Pidge into the booth first, but he did not have time to follow her. Nadia with a quick movement blocked his way, pretending to stumble. She pretended that she nearly fell, hanging on him, and Lance reacted instantly and entered the booth instead of the unfortunate Kinkade.

“Lance?” Pidge was surprised.

“Sorry, beauty, but Ryan is a little busy. You don't mind if I'll be in this photo?”

“N-no,” surprised Pidge turned to the closed curtains of the booth.

“Alright.”

Lance extended his hand to her and she obediently took it, standing next to him. The booths were equipped with special drones, which performed the shooting. As soon as they stood at the backdrop, the drone began to count: _“Three, two, one,”_ a flash, and the first frame was ready.

“You know, it was a little formal,” Lance said. “We’ll do it again?” 

“Of course,” Pidge agreed easily.

He, without releasing her hand from his, raised it to his lips. Her eyes widened and she blushed and stared at him in shock.

“Come on, play along with me! It's St. Valentine's Day!”

“Oh, yes… of course,” Pidge threw off her numbness and theatrically covered her mouth with her hand, pretending to be extremely embarrassed. Although by the way her cheeks were burning, it was possible to tell that there was little feigned here.

_“Three, two, one,”_ the drone counted mechanically.

“Another shot?”

“Sure,” Pidge relaxed. “Drone, session,” she ordered, and added, “please.”

The session involved five quick shots, during which Lance and Pidge, finally shedding their awkwardness and forgetting about both Nadia and Kinkade, were fooling around and laughing.

“Let's strengthen it,” Lance suggested. Pidge nodded. “Drone, repeat!”

_ “Three, two, one.” _

Lance pulled Pidge to him and first kissed her playfully on the cheek, and when she froze again with an expression of mute surprise, quickly leaned over and touched her lips with his.

“What was it?” She stared at Lance, dumbfounded.

“You didn’t like it?”

“I'm not sure.”

And she firmly pulled Lance to her, gripping the lapel of his vest.

_“Three, two, one,”_ the drone, noticing that the couple did not go out, continued to automatically do its job.

When Pidge pulled away from Lance, a pile of images was already lying next to the robot.

“Maybe we should get out?” He asked uncertainly. “There must be a queue.”

“They'll wait,” Pidge breathed, reaching for him again.

“I don’t mind,” Lance replied to the constant _“Three, two, one”_ from the drone.

“If you didn’t understand, this is how I say ‘I love you,’ Pidge,” Lance said when the next session ended.

“If you do not understand, this is how I say that it is mutual.” Pidge answered as she pulled him down towards her lips again.

_ “Three, two, one…” _

**Author's Note:**

> An amazing art for this story [Valentine's Day](https://a-haunted-sock.tumblr.com/post/644477209131859968/a-roaring-valentine-here-is-my-contribution-for)
> 
> Please, thank the artist with your likes!


End file.
